Merry Christmas to my beloved hyung, Heechul siwon
by loser220
Summary: Siwon gives his Christmas present to Heechul...
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas to hyung(My princess)

Tomorrow is Merry talks about and prepares for it with many plans and hops as well...

In Heechul POV

Oh tomorrow is merry christmas, I feel I am so busy but also feel delighted as ever for christmas...

I remember my lovely dongsaeng Donghae prepare my room for christmas "What a lovely dongsaeng!" I think and smirk.

As I tweeted on my tweeter I want a gift from Santa as I think I haven't doing bad things this year..ke ke,Although I am not a christian and I dont believe in god, I like christmas and love to recieve christmas presents.

I am on my own thoughts and almost carry on...then my phone rings.

My phone shows "Siwon"

Oh, it was siwon, why he call me too late? It is not usual as he is a perfect gentleman as all of us know and he is really busy during these days for his new Great Drama"Athena"

I was lost in my thoughs and the call shit , but good I dont want to recieve his call as I think he would tell me to accompany with him to go to church tomorrow...ha ha

I start thinking about Siwon..

Diring last fews months starting from this year 2010, I noticed that he is too attached to me...

But in real I can admit that I initially attached to him first.

As all know I and Hangeng are best friends and since we are apart I feel depressed and lonely.

In the super show2 times, for the abesnce of my best friends Hannie,Kibum and Kangin,I feel so lonely and the only one I can attach and take care of me the whole time is Siwon I my lovely members all take care me siwon most, He always carry me on his back and the media even said "Siwon is Kim Heechul's favourite horse."ha ha I want to laugh it.

But from since then he take care me more than I want and too attached to me and I feel a little awkward but I can stand it coz he is just too cute and too formal person to he even kissed me in Shanghai show and I felt susprised, but during these all months he always stands beside me and take care me as his little dongsaeng the way I dont like at all.

I am lost in thinking when I just realized that there are 4 miss calls from Siwon.

then phone rang again and I sigh,then hang up

"What up? Siwonnie, dont you know it is too late?" I yell as usual,I bully him as ever and I know he will never be angry to me,

"Hyung, I am sorry,really sorry to disturb you!"...He then continue " I have something important to tell you, hyung"

"What up siwonnie" I reply,

He said "I want to see you tomorrow, may be you busy in tomorrow but give me time hyung,please"

...what he said he know I am busy but he beg to meet me at the same time,but I calm down coz I want to be a good hyung in christmas.

.."OK, but just in morning, I have to go work the whole day and at night Oh at night we have a show and fanfair so we can meet at that time siwon" I said and then he reply

"but Hyung I cant wait till night and besides I want to see just both of us "

why! I don't know he is just too unusual and make me curious but I accept that

" Ok,Ok, you can come to me until 7am in morning, call me when you came ok,bye siwon

I am tired so I will hang up now"

" Thank hyung, good night and sweet dreams, I love you" then he hang up

What saranghae! I dont mad at his words as I know he always said this to me as he think me as his little dongsaeng.

Then I close my computer and listen the songs from my ipod , then I fall asleep...zzz

Siwon POV

I am very happy that Heechul hyung say Ok, I hope that much but I am afraid if he reject me. But now I can sleep well, Oh what I think is wrong, I cant sleep at all coz my hyung but in real my cinderella, my heenim who I can see tomorrow and I will give my planned Christmas present to him.

I know what I feel is wrong that I always think Heechul hyung as a little cute girl who need to take care and I also know that sometimes my princess don't like treating him like a little baby,...he is not a baby but a baby for me as ever..

I know myself that sometimes I am getting jealous to the ones who close to Heenim, especially hangeng and Donghae coz he loves hangeng so much as his best friend(I think more than friend) and Donghae as his little brother but not me.

I even asked him that I am as the same rank with Kibum and Donghae in his heart but he said "No" and I am depressed and want to cry but I never give up.

When Hangeng left ,he felt depressed so much that my heart hurt to hear that but I also feel sorry as Hangeng is also my good friend..But I was also glad that I have a chance to take care of Heenim in shows and I could have a fun with him in place of Hangeng but it cannot be real to replace hangeng...I know at all...

Anyway I think I can live closely to my hyung and can take care of him and it is my pleasure.

But I control myself as much as coz I dont want to disturb and make my hyung feel mad at me.

During these days I miss him so much as I am so busy with my drama "Athena"

and I have very little time to meet with my hyung so I feel I heard that Heechul hyung cut his hair short ,I am in shock that I like his long hair but when I see his photos and him in outside I realized that he is really handsome with short hair and manly and so good looking more than me.

But tomorrow I can see him and can give him the most valuable thing I have, I hope he will accept it and I really nervous about it,

I can't sleep the whole night and thinking of the words that can make my Heenim to accept my present...


	2. Chapter 2

At 25th December, 2010, Christmas day in Seoul

At 6:45 AM

Heechul is sleeping cutely in the bed when the phone ring...

"Siwon"

"Uh uh what a mess" heechul whined...

then hang up with the eyes half open...

"Hello"

the other replies"Good morning hyung, I am Siwon, I am waiting at the outside of SM building, please just come out, I will wait."

Oh, what up, he is even coming ,I am late for work too,Ohmo it is 6:45, what a hell, I have to get up,

" "

the other can't wait for a late reply"Hyung, do you hear me?, hyung!"

Heechul reply, " aww, Siwonnie, wait me I will come now" and hang up

Then he goes to bathroom and clean his face and wash his teeth and then change his pajama with a T shirt and go outside to meet gentleman dongsaeng of him.

At the outside,

Siwon is waiting patiently beside his car, but he is really nervous now

then Heechul come from the building and approach to Siwon

'What up siwonnie? Tell me!"

Siwon said" Merry Christmas hyung, I come here to meet you because I want to recieve a christmas present from you and I want to give you a present also."he smile

Heechul confused but said" I am sorry Siwonnie I haven't prepare a present for you but at night I am sure to give you my present."

Siwon said, " Hyung, I have one thing I want to recieve from you, can you give me that?"

Heechul still confused,"What is?, siwon, I will pay if I can."

Siwon laugh and said, " Just a kiss."

Oh, what, this one is really pissing me off, Heechul yell" Are you kidding me at the morning?"

He reply, "No, I really want." and then he lean and give a soft kiss on Heechul's cheek and then on the lips,

Then Heechul pull away," Ya, why are you like it? I am your hyung, I think you forget it. .Respect me." heechul said angrily.

Then siwon chuckled and said"Yeah, you are my hyung so I prepare the most valuable thing of me as a Christmas present to you, Do you know, you are such a lucky person to receive my present?"

Heechul asked with curiosity" What's that, tell me?"

Siwon point the yellow ribbon placed on rim of the pocket of his coat," It is that! Please take this!"

Heechul confused, what, this's just a ribbon, he want to give me that early and it is valuable!,

"Huh, you! really make me confused, you want to give me that ribbon!"

Siwon face straightened and said quietly, "No, I point not a ribbon, but it is me, I want to give you myself as my present, this ribbon is just a sign of present that prepare neatly,hyung please accept me, accept my heart hyung, I want to give all of mine to you so I planned to give myself to you, Do you know, it takes about 26 years to become Choi Siwon who is standing infront of you and God makes me but my parents look after me hyung so I became and can stand infront of you hyung"

He continue," But I am a bad one that I only give myself to you,so you can use me as you like and you can also drop and leave me as you like, again you can also come back to me as your wish, you can just only accept it and don't need to give me anything in return, Please accept me"

Heechul can just say" I can't believe my ears."

But siwon continue, "If you tells me that you totally don't know that I love you, you are a liar, I think I love you obviously, I always take care of you and it is my pleasure, I am sure of my heart and please decide to accept my propose and prepare to receive my heart,

I am really a good guy, I will do everything for you, I am really a gentleman and never make you hurt and mad, I really want to give you everything I have,Oh I just advertise myself much, but it is real my heenim,my princess",Siwon stop talking and take Heechul hands and stare at him with the eyes that seems to be begging to accept him,

What is happening in the world, heechul can't believe this time,it is impossile but when he look infront, he can see siwon staring at him, but he really don't know what to do and what to tell,

So he can only ask himself and his petals to know what to do,

"Oh what should I do,what can I do, this is really a tempting offer,it is very difficult to reject because it is really valuable present, but I am a guy and he is a guy so it is also difficult to accept too, Oh, tell and help me petals and E.L.F, what should I do to solve the problem?, I really really dont know what to do!

This is my first fanfiction, I love Heechul whole heartedly and I dont want to give my Heenim to anyone, but I want to write a fanfiction so I write it now.

Thank you for reading...


End file.
